New Year Slot
was a slot event that ran in January 15, 2015, and came back in January 08, 2016. Announcement(s) (From oldest to newest.) January 15, 2015, NTT. Solmare's Facebook: ❤ ❤ we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #15 ❤ ❤ Elias&Luca&Yukiya “Happy New Year!! We all hope the year 2015 will be the best year for you!” Luca “...Well actually, it has passed 10 days from New Year’s Day already…” Yukiya “Right. We should’ve greeted the new year to her earlier...” Luca “So... why are we here today anyway?” Elias “We’re here to announce that the new event, New Year 2015 Slot has just started today! There is a chance getting some limited-time offered items like kimono, accessories… and message cards from us.” Yukiya “Oh… the ones we wrote earlier...” Luca “Hey Elias, I remember you looked really troubled writing what to write on the card. What did you write for her after all?” Elias “Wha-?! Why do I have to tell you about it?! How about you two then?” Yukiya “......Well... Nothing.” Luca “Heeey, Yukiya. What are you blushing at? Oh well, I’m not gonna tell you what I wrote either. That’s our sweet secret between me and her y’know. Right, my princess? *wink*”❤ Elias “...It’s getting longer, so let us end here. See you soon.” Yukiya “See you at the academy.” Luca “See ya! *blowing kiss*” New Year 2015 Slot will end at 18:00 on February 1st (PST).ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare Facebook. "Shall we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #15." Retrieved on November 02, 2018. January 08, 2016, NTT. Solmare's Facebook: we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #152 -Event Announcement by Randy and Azusa- Randy “Hey look! Now we have a Modern Hinomoto Room as an avatar item!” Azusa “Yeah. It seems like you can get Kimono as well. Somehow they make me feel home.” Randy “New Year in Hinomoto is fun! Eating rice cakes is the best part!” Azusa “Don’t you remember other stuff, Randy? All you talk about is food...” Randy “That’s all I remember!” Azusa “*Sigh* There’s more interesting things to do than eating in New Years, you know?”ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare Facebook. "Shall we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #152." Retrieved on November 02, 2018. Note *Costed x1 Gedonelune medal per play. Were made for this event: 2015 - *approx. 8 avatar items 2016 - *7 cards, one to each character: Elias, Yukiya, Luca, Klaus, Randy, Azusa and Joel. *approx. 6 avatar items Summary Intro "Let's get dressed up for a fresh new start ★ Win a photo with his new year message!" - 2015 Ad. "Power Up Prizes Added with Message Photos! Dress up in a gorgeous authentic Kimono and go to the New Year romantic date with him ☆ His Kimono Set is only available in the Lucky Bag. Don't miss it! (*'▽') Gedonelune handsome boys will send you lovely New Year message cards!" - 2016 version. Gallery Newyear_2015_ad.png|2015 ad New_year_2015_header.png|2015 header Newyear_2016_ad.jpg|2016 ad Newyear_2016_header.png|2016 header Newyear_2016_p1.jpg|2016 Newyear_2016_p2.jpg|2016 Newyear_2015_av_items.jpg|new year 2015 avatar items (missing at least 3) Newyear_2016_av_items.jpg|new year 2016 avatar items (missing at least 1) An_ny2015_bg.jpg|2015 background An_newyear2016_bg.jpg|2016 background Category:Events Category:Slot Events Category:New Year